total_drama_tumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Monica
Monica Wesley is a contestant on Total Drama Tumblr and is a part of the "Loose Lips." Her hometown is Albany, New York but she was born in New York City. She's a deep lover of nature and parties. Monica is very friendly, and always puts others before herself in every situation. Personality Monica is a genuinely good person. She always tries to see the best in others and of any situation. She's always smiling and laughing, thoroughly enjoying everything around her. She appreciates the little things, enjoying the company of nature more than people. Monica had suffered severe depression when she was younger, due to the burdens and hardships her family had to go through. Because of this, she still panics under pressure and cries fairly easily. Relationships Monica has a good relationship with her family, despite the hardships they had faced in the past. She doesn't have a very good relationship with her friends back home, and hardly considers them friends now that she has friends on the island. She revealed to Rosie that she had fallen in love once before, with an old teacher, who she had never spoken to again. She is good friends with Rosie and Jack, even sharing a kiss with Jack on the dock after their second challenge. Eddie: Monica had never really had a chance to really talk to Eddie before he was voted off, but believed he was a real sweetheart especially to Lev. Will: Monica and Will are good friends, who really got close decorating for Christmas. After being voted off, Monica revealed that she was rooting for Will as well as Jack. He reminds her of her big brother, Austin. FET: Even though Monica didn't get a very good chance to get to know FET, she still mildly frightens her. Kaitlyn: Monica and Kaitlyn had some interaction, and she thinks Kaitlyn is really sweet. Lev: Likewise with Lev, Monica had no real chance to get to know Lev, but saw her as a really sweet girl. Paige: Paige had gotten on Monica's good side when she discovered she was helping Jack and promised to get him to the finals. Even if she hadn't helped Jack, Monica was Paige as a nice girl. Rosie: Monica and Rosie, who started on a rocky start, continued on their path of friendship to now being the best of friends. After it was revealed to Monica that Rosie had been promised to a man back in France who she didn't love, Monica swore that she would make sure Rosie would get the money to repay the debt and that the two would live with Monica's family. After Rosie had been voted off, Monica had an emotional breakdown and even ventured to physically assault Middy who she had presumed was behind her best friend's departure. Kaori: Monica and Kaori had little to no interaction, yet Monica wasn't particularly fond of her. Evan: Monica and Evan had little to no interaction, yet Monica wasn't particularly fond of him. Fitz: Monica and Fitz had a bit of a falling out when the two arrived to the island, though she did try to become friends with him before he was voted off. Claire: Monica and Claire were very great friends. Monica found Claire's energetic nature refreshing, and also thought she was a really sweet girl. Ethan: Monica and Ethan had little to no interaction, yet Monica wasn't particularly fond of him. Luck: Monica and Luck had little to no interaction, yet Monica didn't bear any animosity towards him. Jack: Monica and Jack, along with being good friends, quickly became a couple. The two began their romance officially in front of a fire place after she had retrieved his necklace from the bottom of the lake. Facing one or two bumps, like Monica's insecurities when Jack had revealed his past romance with Gwen from Season 1 of Total Drama Island and seeing Rosie with no clothes on, the two still continued with a profound love for one another even after Monica was voted off. Lightning: Monica and Lightning had little to no interaction, yet Monica didn't bear any animosity towards her. Pepper: Monica disliked Pepper vastly. After he had been voted off the first time, she was insulted by his comments not only towards her but towards her friends and teammates. Her dislike only continued after he injured Dylan in the surfing challenge. Hollie: Monica and Hollie had little to no interaction, yet Monica didn't bear any animosty towards her. Josh: Monica and Josh had little to no interaction, yet Monica didn't bear any animosity towards him. Cliff: Even though Monica didn't really know Cliff, she found his obnoxious vanity frustrating probably because of her inability to love herself like he loved himself. Dylan: Monica and Dylan, though not the best of friends, were acquainted and occasionally joked around with eachother. Middy: Monica disliked Middy after she discovered that she wanted Rosie off the island. After it really did happen, Monica let her emotions get the best of her and ended up beating Middy up. In the Gladitorial challenge, Middy got revenge and gave Monica a black-eye as well as making her pass out. Middy won the vote that challenge, and eliminated Monica, who wasn't very suprised by the decision. Category:Season 1 Category:Loose Lips